legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Child of Hope
Child of Hope is a Raid Event scheduled to start on Aug 2, 2015 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on Aug 8, 2015 at 7:59 PM (PST). Half-time Reward Calculation Period is from August 4th 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * The amount of Crystals from the Individual Ranking Rewards increased. * No ATK PWR will be used for the first regular attack on the Raid Boss of a Friend or Guild Member. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Obnian the Ferocious (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card * Unusual Addison & Matthew (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card * Mighty Mite Margot (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card * Purposeful Kuvelya (UR) Special Evolution Card blocks Bosses attacks Story "You tryin' to start somethin'?!" Boorish men, uproars, and the odor of fermented grains... It was a pub as standard as any other, yet there was something strange about this particularly establishment. Rather, there was someone strange. "I am not shtarting anything!" Along with her awkwardly formed words, a little girl smiled. Facing the hardened glares head on, she had precociousness to spare. The cliente had gathered around, curious to see how the brewing scuffle would unfold. Naturally, from the slightly upturn on his lips and hos almost kind gaze, the girls's aggressor was not truly mad. He was merely fronting to test the limits of the tot's pluck. Should his rage have been genuine, someone would have undoubtedly brought it an end. Even the bartender could not hide his interest, keeping one eye on the pair as he poured drinks. "Look, missy. You better wait 'til you get older before you start teasing men. You start too early and you'll end up a good-for-nothin' wastrel. The lout shook the lanterns suspended from the roof with a hearty laugh. there was an unsavory meaning to his words, yet that much was to be expected in a den of drunkards. However, it was just as natural the young girl did not understand the double entendre and simply looked around confused. "I am not shure what you mean, but I am more than old enough to handle you! Belittle me and you shall be sorry!" His laughter grew more uproarious at her caustic words. As confident of her age as she was, she barely reached his waist. "All right, girl. You want a match, you got it. And tell ya what, if'n ya win, I'll become yer servant. That sound goo?" He smoothed his ragged beard and his bald head reflected the light as he looked at the others in the circle. There came a jeer of "Go easy on the poor thing!" to which he replied "I know, I know!" with a chuckle. "Yesh! You shall have to obey me without complaining!" A table and two chairs were brought into the center, and the girl lost not time in clambering up on her side and extending her hand. "So what do I get if I win?" "That shall not happen, sho it would be a waste of time to shink about it." The burly man took the girl's hand and set his elbow on the table. The difference in length required him to hold his arm nearly level with the surface. "You got real guts, kid." To which she calmly replied, "Just shay when." Slightly sobering up, the onlookers wondered what she was doing here from the start. Such a prim, high-class young lady had no business in a bar. It was practically rebellious. In all of their consideration, never once did they expect she would be able to triumph over her adversary. At last, someone in the audience shouted "Go," which was immediately followed by a huge commotion. The man's arm struck the table with such a force that he was thrown out from his chair, out the door of the bar, and into a wall on the other side of the street before finally landing on the ground. The spectators were now fully sober, looking out into the night, pale as sheets. "I win." While their attention was diverted, the girl had jumped up onto the bar, disheveled doll hoisted above her head. Her innocent smile of a child plunged the entire tavern into fear. ... The bustle of the city streets seemed nostalgic and comforting to you, after seeing so many other towns strewn with corpses and decay. Through its was not located along the blood-red line of Maria's map, you decided a detour was necessary to replenish your supplies. "Look, they have a open market, Hero! Can we spare a little timer and browse?" From the sight of the high-spirited Elimval, you also realized how important it was to replenish your spirit, too. Pulling you by the hand, she wove her way through the crowd to look at the stands. They were stocked with food, garments, traveling gear, accessories, decorations, and even plants. The high concentration of curios and other non-essential items were proof of a prosperous and thriving economy. As you followed Elimval as she bound from shop to shop, you observed the other patrons. Everyone, young and old alike, wore healthy, beaming faces. Though you realized there was nothing linking its peace to your achievements, you felt a true sense of happiness. "Hey, her posse's comin'!" Suddenly, a young man's voice lifted into the air. It lacked any feel of terror, meaning the "posse" was likely nothing threatening. If anything, he sounded more excited. Turning in the direction of the voice, you saw a group enter the far end of the arcade -- a group of burly, ill-mannered ruffians, bladed weapons strapped to their bodies, standing shoulder-to-shoulder. The townsfolk gazed at the gang with amused eyes, attempting to hide their smiles. You soon understood why, for as the path cleared, you saw them being led by a young girl with a prim expression upon her face. "Morning there, pretty one!" "And a good morning to you ash well!" "Hey! Take an apple, fresh from the tree! On the house, of course!" "Shank you very much!" "You're just toooooo cuuuute!" "Of coursh I am!" The girl responded to each greeting in an energetic yet domineering manner. It seemed she was quite the popular one. "I wonder where she got those bodyguards." Elimval's attention was also diverted from shopping to gawking at the new arrivals. You thought the same, for each one of the burly men seemed reluctant to participate in the show. But if they were orderly enough to march in neat rows down the street, perhaps were they not as unruly as they seemed. Just as you were reminding yourself not to judge a book by its cover... "Aha!" The girl came to an immediate halt and pointed a slender finger at you. Her movements were so abrupt that you were unsure if she meant you or someone standing behind you. As you were looking around, you did not notice that she had closed the distance and now stood before you, her finger nearly touching your nose. "I have finally found you!" Knowing you were about to become embroiled in some troublesome matter, you cursed your luck. ... "My name is Harper!" Under the scowls of the surly men, you broke out into a cold sweat. "P-p-pleased to make your acquaintance!" Elimval managed to offer a reply, naturally retaining her proper manners, yet that did nothing to soften their gaze. "I have alwaysh wanted to meet one of the famoush Heroesh! Thish ish like a dream come true!" Harper reached up, as if wanting to shake hands. Thinking that her entourage would pound you into a pulp if you refused, you forced a smile and clumsily took her hand. "When I grow up, I want to be jusht like you all! I have even given up afternoon tea to practish my shwordshmanship!" Natural for her age, she continued the one-sided conversation. It was then your smile faded as you noticed something unnatural: Her grip was painful. "So then, so then, I have a favor for you! May I ashk"? Her grip slowly began to tighten, and you returned in kind. However, her smile remained unshaken while your face contorted in pain. Falling to your knees, Elimval asked in a panicky voice if you were all right. "I want ush to have a duel!" Summoning up the last of your strength, you firmly accepted her request. She must have used similar methods in bringing the men behind her to her side. ... "I don't think I've seen you take someone so young so seriously..." As you followed Harper along the mountain trail, you explained to Elimval that you needed to take her seriously because she was so young. Your pride had been fractured when you realized how much stronger she was than you. The fact that she still regarded you as a role model was all the more reason why you wanted to live up to her expectations. "I will admit that was an ungainly display." Her belittlement caused your shoulders to droop. Harper's unbelievable strength meant that you had no chance of winning in a straight contest, yet her duel had different terms. "We are here!" Harper stood before triumphantly before the mouth of a cavern, one hand on her hip and the other clutching her ragged doll. It was where the target of your duel slept. She wanted to see who could defeat the massive monster within. There was no one around except for her, you, and Elimval. Harper had commanded her "posse" to remain in the city, for she deemed their strength to be lacking. Their synchronized display of relief was one you would not soon forget. "By the way, Lady Harper, how did you get such fearsome men to be your retainers?" "You are sho shilly, Elimval." Harper huffed and gave a condescending smile. "Since the Heroesh have Cryptidsh to follow them, I wanted followersh, too!" "Ah, I see." Elimval tittered at her earnest imitation and cute, childish mindset. Yet it was that very mindset that brought about the birth of legends. To ensure Harper would become a paragon of justice, you could not let her down. "Now, let the duel begin!" Harper marched into the pitch-black cave without hesitation. You were certain the monsters within would not trouble her, yet you could not allow a young maiden to wander about on her own. Attempting to keep her in sight, you and Elimval remained close behind. Epilogue At length, you entered a vast hollow space where a truly enormous monster lived. Seeing Harper boldly approach it, you presumed it was what she had been seeking. The sturdy behemoth soon took notice of her and shook the cavern as he drove his massive arms into the ground and walls like stakes. It charged at her with alarming speed, yet she gracefully dodged with an innocent smile upon her face. Then, with one of her dainty fists, she dented the carapace on its legs with a deafening impact, causing it to stagger. While the girl and her quarry battled, the cave began to crumble, and Elimval desperately sought cover from the falling stones. "G...gracious! I thought I was going to be crushed!" You were unable to help her having engaged the monster with Harper, sidestepping its attacks and countering with your own. Regardless, it was obvious the creature's efforts were centered upon the brazen girl. She had yet to master pronunciation, yet she possessed the pomp of a renowned warrior, directly challenging her foe and parrying each strike. The might imbued within each swing of her slender arms made her appear larger than the extent of her small frame. However... "Would you kindly give up already?" Every one of Harper's hammer-like blows contorted the creature's shell and loosed a howl of pain from its mouth, yet its aggression had not waned in the least. It was clearly suffering damage, but you feared its tenacity would outlast your stamina. You thought to prepare a more powerful assault, but an unexpected complication hindered your plan. "Shtupid, shtupid, shtupid!" Harper had leapt onto the behemoth's head, kicking and stomping with all of her might. She could not wield magic or command Cryptids like you, meaning close combat was her only option. That restricted your own options in turn, for fear of harming her collaterally. Unfortunately, you imagined any request for her to retreat to a safe distance would be met with a protest of "You jusht want to win!" As if noticing you were temporarily mulling strategy, the monster took action. It threw the small girl to the ground, and brought down its arms upon her with full force. She deftly slipped through them as usual, but then... "Uh oh..." The beast intended to crush Harper with its own body. You dashed towards her when you noticed it falling forward, yet it was too late. Its hulking torso hit the ground and the ensuing shockwave slammed you into a wall, ejecting the air from your lungs. You fell to the cold and slimy floor, your vision blurry, legs numb, and the taste of blood on your tongue. Fiercely maintaining consciousness, you forced yourself to your trembling feet and searched the devastated scene for Harper. Sadly, where she once stood was now the prone monstrosity. "Hero! Harper is...!" You shouted at Elimval, telling her the conclusion was obvious. Hearing her gasp, you realized you had lost your composure, and began taking deep breaths before limping closer to the ponderous beast. Harper had been crushed before your very eyes, yet you ignored the cold logic of the situation and clung to hope that she could still be saved. As you fully recovered your senses, the monster also began to lift itself up. Amidst the pebbles and dust that fell like rain from its hide, you could hear a faint whine. "Ehhhhhhn..." Slumped to her knees, miraculously unharmed, was Harper. She had withstood the entire weight of the monster's bulk and was only brought to the verge of tears. You understood it was not a jovial situation, but the utter improbability of it all brought a dry laugh from your throat. What followed proved that to be a mistake. Harper's mewling developed into a full-fledged bawl, and it was not the ordinary weeping of a child. It was more akin to a prolonged explosion, an outburst of emotion from a tot who could challenge a titan. Though you clasped your hands tight to your ears, you could feel your consciousness slipping away once more. Out of concern for Elimval, you looked back to see her collapsed into a heap. The beast was also disoriented, skittering around in all directions and colliding with the walls over and over again. Watching the clattering plates of the giant, you realized you had been presented with a prime opportunity, awkward as was, so there was no choice but to seize it lest your eardrums burst. ... "Da monshter was shcary... really shcary..." "There, there... Everything's all right now." The colossus had been defeated and Harper's tears subsided in the embrace of Elimval. Though you had won by the terms of the duel, the satisfaction of victory was notably absent. You felt it was entirely possible that had she continued to cry, the brute would have fallen regardless. There was no doubt in your mind that she was far more frightful than it. "I want to go home... Right now..." You sympathized with her plea, as spending so long within the depressing gloom of the caverns would be a trial for anyone. Taking her from Elimval, you all left for the exit. As you gently patted her head and lulled her to sleep, you could not help but wonder how such a small, light body contained her strength and endurance. "That's the power of inspiration. She simply did not want to appear weak before one of her long-adored Heroes, and exerted herself to the limit of her abilities." You understood Elimval's explanation in theory, yet Harper's "limit" was nonetheless absurd. If inspiration was all that was required to become strong, there would be far fewer people lamenting their own weakness. "But isn't it that extraordinary effort of yours which inspires the same in others?" It was a sentiment you could not deny. You still suspected Harper had a natural gift, yet it was the stirring tales of the Heroes that spurred her to cultivate it. The truth that word of your desperate battles were planting the seed of justice into the hearts of many and motivating them to take action was uplifting, and that you were holding evidence of it even more so. It was proof of your existence, creating a legacy that would extend far beyond the present. "I daresay when she grows up, she'll become stronger than you." If Harper retained her perseverance, it was all but guaranteed she would become a legend one day. Pride burning within your heart, you tightly held the sniffling girl within your arms. "Um... Which way was it again?" While your head was in the clouds of emotion, Elimval's words brought you crashing back to the ground. You had reached the outer wall of the creature's dwelling, yet the gouges and bores left in the aftermath of the brawl had eliminated all trace of the marking you had made as a reminder. However, you could not allow such a problem to hinder the bearer of the world's hopes. After much trial and error, you located the route leading to the exit. ... "Let ush have one more duel, Hero!" By the time you returned to the city, Harper had regained her usual spirit. Her retinue also reconvened, their glares as pointed as ever. Perhaps you had been mistaken about them; they had taken a liking to the young girl and did not appreciate you monopolizing her attention. Whatever the case, after cautioning her against jumping about like a rabbit should she cause an earthquake, you declined her challenge by explaining you had to continue with your journey. "Very well den... but I shall become shtronger dan you one day!" The pouting Harper saw you off with a reluctant wave and you passed through the vivacious market to the gate. Though playing with the young girl had been more troublesome than expected, you did not regret your visit as you sensed the city's energy encouraging you for the travels ahead. Chapters/Quests Raid Bosses Individual Rewards Half-Time Ranking Final Rankings Lucky Ranking Mega Lucky Ranking Daily Ranking Repel Rewards Guild Rewards Final Rankings Repel Rewards Category:Raid Events Category:Child of Hope